


SWITCHED

by Hummingbird42



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Tony Stark, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummingbird42/pseuds/Hummingbird42
Summary: ''What do you mean my child was switched at birth''! Tony screamed into his phone.For the past 18 years he's been alone suffering himself with alcohol and depression because a stupid doctor or nurse had their head up their asses. Actually come to think of it, the child that Tony was given did look nothing like him or Pepper, but he thought with time it would change.''Where is Morgan'', Tony demanded
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	SWITCHED

On August 10th 2001 was supposed to be the day Tony Stark becomes a father, but on their way to the hospital Pepper and Tony got into a car accident. Pepper passed away after giving birth and so did their child.

18 YEARS LATER

''What do you mean my child was switched at birth''! Tony screamed into his phone.

For the past 18 years he's been alone suffering himself with alcohol and depression because a stupid doctor or nurse had their head up their asses. Actually come to think of it, the child that Tony was given did look nothing like him or Pepper, but he thought with time it would change.

''Where is Morgan'', Tony demanded

1 WEEK LATER

Peter was sitting in a cafe nervous, true his friend Ned was working in the cafe so if anything happens at least Ned will be there to get help but who would of thought just volunteering for your girlfriends genetics experiment would lead him to learning he was switched at birth. But it did kind of make since in a way to Peter. He did look nothing like his parents and felt like a complete stranger to those 2 people too. Even when they passed away he did feel sad for them but also weird for morning 2 people that he felt odd around. And now he gets to meet his real father who is Tony freaking Stark which Peter could not believe.

Peter took a deep breath and did his best to stop his shaking but it was no use so the only thing he did was hide it under the table.

When Tony opened the door in the small ratty cafe ( he couldn't believe people go to these places) he was awestruck because there he was. His son. He had his mother's smile and his hair and eyes. He was everything he wanted him to be.

Peter looked at Tony and he walked over.

''Mr. Stark, I'm ''-

Tony then pulled the boy in a hug which caught the boy by surprise

When Tony broke the hug he apologized, ''Sorry without even a blood test I could already tell you really are my son''.

Tony marveled at his son while Peter just felt even more nervous.

''Yeah about that, I wanted to know if maybe we could do a blood test because you see my girlfriend just needs to be sure her experiment is really true. We just want a second opinion to be sure about all this''.

''Yes by all means'', and then the 2 spend the entire day talking.

When Peter left the cafe Tony already knew he was his son and he had to know more and he did right down to an obsession.

He learned about his girlfriend which Tony has to admit he can do better. His friends, which are a joke, they don't deserve him. The schools he went to in the past to now, and if Peter wasn't working in the situation he was in, he would be able to go to MIT. And the situation was that Peter was working 2 terrible jobs and sharing an apartment with 3 other people. If those idiots in the hospital didn't screw things up, Peter wouldn't have to lift a finger to get what he wanted.

1 MONTH LATER

And Tony was right Peter was his son but Peter never took advantage of it no matter how much Tony begs. Peter stood his ground and told Tony if he needed help he would ask, he was not a charity with legs. Which was why Peter only meets Tony on Saturday mornings at the cafe Ned works at. He once met Tony at a restaurant that Peter couldn't afford and at the end, he had to refuse a new car Tony offered and correct Tony that his name was Peter not Morgan.

Ned told him he should just let the man pamper and spoil him. ''You deserve a few good things'' was what Ned told Peter. While Michelle agreed with Peter that he should keep his distance since everything does come with a price whether you are family or not.

And today was going to be a rough one. Peter's Uncle Ben passed away and he's going to spend possibly a month or so in Florida to bury him and make sure Aunt May is okay. He's going to have a lot of catching up to do when he gets back to New York. Or if he gets back to New York.

''Hey earth to Peter'', Peter was then back to reality when he saw Tony.

''Oh Sorry Mr. Stark'', Peter apologized.

''How many times do I have to tell you to call me dad, we're blood remember''. Tony said tiredly.

''Oh Yeah! Sorry! I just have a lot on my mind right now'', Peter said looking down at his coffee.

''What's wrong''? Tony said concerned, if someone was giving his son a hard time he will make sure that person will be homeless. 

''My uncle passed away and I'm going to Florida'', Peter explained.

''What? For how long'', Tony said in shock of the fact his son was leaving the state.

''Maybe a few months or maybe never it depends, I have to bury him and I want to be sure my Aunt is okay'', Peter explained painfully it was still hard to talk about it for him. Even though Ben wasn't truly related to Peter he was the only person that Peter actually truly connected with, him and May.

''But you'll be missing a lot of school and work'', Tony stated trying to find a way for his kid to stay.

''I know but everyone at work understands and I've been thinking a lot and maybe I should drop out of school and maybe just go to a regular tech college in Florida, they're a lot cheaper since everything here is so expensive''. Peter said sadly because he didn't want to leave New York, but he also doesn't want to leave May alone if things are that bad. And Tech colleges are only 10 or 11 months so if things get better when he graduates he'll come back to New York.

''What! No! When are you leaving'', Tony said seriously, he can't have his kid do this. 

''That's private'', Peter defended.

''No it's not, I don't understand why you keep hiding these things from me Morgan'' Tony slammed his fist on the table.

''My name is Peter'', the boy glared.

''Oh... Right'', Tony said realizing his actions.

''Mr. Stark, I think you need help this isn't the first time you called me that name and I have a feeling it's not going to be the last. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that I met you but I'm not who you think I am. I'm Peter not Morgan''.

''You're right I do need help'', Tony said meeting his sons concerned eyes.

Peter smiled, ''I'm sure when I get back you'll be better''.

''Yeah, it's getting dark out do you want me to give you a ride'' Tony offered not taking his eyes off his son.

''No I'm fine'', Peter said.

Then a thunder started to roar.

''On second thought yes please'', Peter agreed.

15 MINUTES LATER

Peter was enjoying the ride to his apartment when suddenly Tony missed a turn.

''Mr. Stark, you forgot to turn right'', Peter pointed.

''Oh sorry, this weather is just terrible'', Tony explained.

''It's okay, Just turn right again when we get to the next intersection'', Peter explained.

Tony hummed in agreement.

Peter then watched Tony pass the next exit he gave to Tony and they soon stopped at a red light. Peter tried to open the car door but it was useless.

''Where are we going Tony''? Peter questioned with fear.

''Home Morgan why'', Tony said with a smile.

Peter then used all his force to escape but Tony shoved a rag in Peter's face and the boy then lost all the fight in him.

THE NEXT DAY

Peter woke up in a room he has never been in before. There was no technology and no windows. Just a bed he was sleeping on, with a desk, closet, and a large bookcase filled with books. Peter then found a mirror and noticed he wasn't wearing clothes he never wears. Actually he remembers these clothes on a 3rd Saturday he was meeting Mr Stark and he offered him these clothes that were more expensive than his, Michelle, and Ned's homes combined.

''oh good you're awake Morgan'', said a terrifying yet sweet voice.

Peter turned his to see Tony with a tray of food for him.

Peter walked with caution, ''I know what you are doing but this is not the way Tony''.

''Morgan how many times must I tell you call me dad. Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold'' Tony nicely offered.

''If you let me go, I promise I won't call the police on you or anyone'', Peter begged.

''Why would you call the police on me, I'm your father, Tony stated.

''Yeah'', Peter gulped

''Now stop stalling and eat your breakfast'', Tony laughed.

''If I eat, will you please let me go'', Peter begged again.

''Morgan! Eat! Now!'', Tony demanded.

Peter followed Tony's orders and ate. As he ate Tony brushed his hair while humming a song.

''I know you think I need help and you wrong'', Tony said as he broke the song.

I seriously doubt that Peter thought.

''It's actually you that needed help. I'm reaching out to you and you're too scared to reach back. So I'm doing this for your own good. You may not think that now but you'll thank me later'', Tony then stopped brushing and marveled how soft Peter's hair is, just like Pepper's, Tony thought.

''I love you Morgan and this is our chance to be a true family'', Tony put both of his hands on Peter's shoulder.

''but'', Peter defended but was cut off.

''Forget about school, your friends, your girlfriend, and your false family. They don't deserve you and I'm your real family Tony then wrapped his arms around Peter and Peter stood still as a statue.

''I love you Morgan'', Tony then planted a kiss on Peter's head.

Peter did the only thing that popped in his head, run. Peter ran to the door and grabbed the door knob and tried to open it, but it was locked

''Shit'', Peter cursed. Peter tried his best to brake down the door but a strong hand grabbed him and dragged him to the bed.

''It looks like someone needs a nap'', Tony said furiously. 

''Let go of me'', Peter tried to fight back but was thrown into the bed.

''When I come back to this room you better be a loving and apologetic little boy Morgan'', then Tony left.


End file.
